Chaos Reckoning
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: After a struggle in another dimension, Victor of the house of Eudward returns to his home dimension powerless. Determined to complete his mission of reviving the once-great Echidna race, he'll need to get the aid of a certain guardian... T for V/L


Chaos Reckoning

By

PimpedOutToast

_**Disclaimer: If you know it from the comic or games of sonic the hedgehog,it ain't mine.**_

_Victor returns to his home dimension to find himself stripped of his powers as Enerjak. _

**CHAPTER I**

The Fallen God

Victor rematerialized in the desert. "Oh great. I get to wander in the desert until I find my way back to the master emerald."

He heard hooting and laughter. Slowly, he crept over a dune. He saw something no echidna likes to see: dingoes. "Crap… I'm in way over my head."

He watched as the dingoes enjoyed their meals. Then his stomach growled. 'Ugh. I wish I'd have eaten before I left..'

Despite his hunger, he lay still. Then... He sneezed. "Shit!" Heads turned and he broke into a run. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He heard the clack of projectile weapons, a favorite of the Dingoes.

"Oh fuck me!" He rolled to dodge a hell storm of bullets. "Gyah!" one put a hole in his jacket. He drew his revolver and began loading it. "…four five six!" He cocked it and turned to face the dingoes. He rushed them, which caused them to halt in surprise. He jumped and did a flip over a group.

He turned and shot the guns out of their hands. "Sorry, no weapons for people over 4 feet tall!"

He slid in between the legs of one dingo… and into a combat boot. "Oof!"

"Echidna. What are you doing in my camp?" Victor blinked. "You're…!" He recognized the leader of the dingoes. "General

Von Striker!" 'Oh I'm in it deep now.' Striker Grabbed him by the neck. "Guh… Well, I was just returning from a long journey, and I happened upon your base. Once discovered, I was attacked."

He looked past the General. "They're not bad, general. You've trained them well. However, they l

oose points for slow reaction times." The General looked at Vicktor with a straight face.

"I see. What do you plan on doing upon returning to your home?" Victor struggled against Von Striker's grip.

"If you must know, I will attempt to see the guardian." Von Striker looked intrigued. "Really?

For what purpose?" Vicktor smirked. "If I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise." Von Striker threw him to the ground.

"Shoot him."

Vicktor got up and began running. "Hey!" He ran as far as he could to the treeline., soon making it in as the dingoes had halted their chase.

"Too close." He sat against a tree and caught his breath.

Vicktor was doing his best to sneak to the master emerald.

Now, this was not to say he wasn't prepared to deal with the Guardian and his friends, jut he would rather not.

The prospect of literally giving someone the power to manipulate reality was enough that even he, in the Guardian's

shoes, would be skeptical. But, the Guardian had always been the gullible type, so maybe if he was convincing enough…

*snap*

Vicktor winced. 'Did I get clumsier?' He knew the guardian was gullible, but he was by no means stupid.

'For the love of…' He really hoped that no one had- "Did you hear that?" He knew that voice. It was that confounded crocodile, Vector.

For someone with no ears, he heard rather well. "You hear something?" This was Julie-Su.

"Yeah, like someone doing a bad job at sneaking up on us." Vicktor clenched his teeth in rage, but held his tounge. Maybe they'd look over that little noise, maybe- "I'll check it out."

'Damn… I guess stealth is out the window.' He jumped into a tree. When

he saw movement… 'Now!' he jumped out of his hiding place He received a swift punch to the gut. "Gah!"

'Damn… I forgot Julie-su has a cybernetic arm enhancement.' He fell to his knees. "Eh? Wait a minute, you're an-!"

Vicktor coughed. "Yes, I'm an echidna. Also, I'm in immense pain!" She

grabbed him by his emerald green hair. "Ow! You insolent…." She dragged him out of hiding. "I found our noisemaker."

Vicktor growled. "Release me this instant, or I'll-OW!" She yanked again. "Shut it." He began comically chomping at her hand. "Move a little closer, I dare ya!" She punched

him in the face. "Just you wait…" Julie scoffed. "Wait, until what?" he hit the back of her knee and she released his hair. "Ha!" He ran for the master emerald, and was blocked by the other chaotix.

He jumped over them. "Losers!" He ran over to the emerald. "The Servants are the seven

chaos! Chaos is power controlled by my will! The controller exists to enslave the chaos! [1] Return to me, spirit of Enerjak![2]" He closed his eyes… and nothing happened.

"Oh for the love of Aurora…" The chaotix looked at him with rage. "Don't even try it!" He drew his revolver. "I know how

to use this!" Instead of pointing it at them, he aimed it at the master emerald. "Take one more step, and we all go for a free fall!"

He had a sinister grin on his face. The chaotix stopped. "Good… Now listen to me. I want my power back, so-!" he was punched in the back. "No one threatens my

friends or the emerald!" "About time you showed up, guardian." Vicktor stood up. "About time. Of course, it's only fitting you would want to stop the return of Enerjak."

Knuckles was confused. "What?" Vicktor chuckled. "That's right. I am Enerjak, the last hope for our people."

* * *

><p>Alright then. This is chapter 1 of "Chaos Reckoning". Next time, we witness the return of Enerjak, and a Sonic Chronicles reference!<p>

Notes:

[1] This chant is used by Finitevus, as opposed to the one Knuckles uses. This is because Victor has only heard this version, and so uses it instead.

[2] From what I understand, and what I've read the "Spirit of Enerjak" is what is required for an Echidna to become Enerjak instead of a super form.

This is why, in the "Return to Angel Island" arc of the Archie comic, Knuckles became Super Knuckles instead of Chaos Knuckles or Enerjak.

So, instead of just directly taking in the Emerald's power, which is an impossible feat for Victor (similar to the effect it had on Ray the Squirrel in the "Echoes of the Past" SU arc)

he requires a "channel" to be opened with the chaos force.


End file.
